taetronusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyborea
'Geography ' A large landmass making up northern Terra. Hyborea is made up small deserts freezingly cold in the night and day, without plantlife or animals.Humongous mountian ranges are every where creating hundreds of various valleys and natural barriers preventing travel. In some valleys there are forest sometimes with great coned trees or sometimes simply with bare tree branches everywhere. Their are also many rivers, lakes, and other strange land formations that are common only to those living in Hyborea.Many mountians are connected by large bridges of ice connecting over the large valleys below. The mountians are full of caverns and caves, all with diffferent inhabitants and depths. Often their are tundras or plains of ice that has frozen over water a common example is the Iceworm Sea. Below Hyborea just like with under other parts of Terra are an underlying maze of underground ice caves, tunnels, and the rumoured jungles. Few lants that are edible, non-poisinous, or easily found, never grow in Hyborea. While the land is dangerous and easy to die in, Hyborea has very few Weylines or places of beaty. 'History ' Hyborea appeared after the Great Ice Age, a remmnant of what the world was during that era of frozen darkness. Before the ice age, scholars suppose Hyborea must have been like the rest of the world a gint forest of magic like Feywood. However unlike the rest of the world when the ice age ended Hyborea simply did not melt or de-frost ,probably because of how far north Hyborea was. For many years scholars have thought, hypothesized, and mused that due to the many mountians, before the ice age, dwarves must have certianly lived in what is now Hyborea. Some say these Dwarves stil live deep in the hyborean ice tunnels deep beneath the ground, cut off from the world for who knows how long. Except for tyhese basic facts Hyborea is a land full of skirmishes and survial of the races living their with no large events ever really occuring. ot tmeni th fact that noone except maybe the Frost Giants probably knows how to record the history of the land. 'Creatures ' Many creatures live in Hyborea many of them more barbaric or cavemen like versions of creatures or races found on other parts of Terra or Prima-Terran.The tribe of Giants living in Hyborea are known as Frost Giants and are among the strongest races in the icy world. They terrorize smaller creatures. often attacking and taking captives. Their are also the Norcs; grey skinned, taller, and much more dangerous versions or cousins of the Mountian Orcs commonly found all over Terra. Most of the Dragons in Hyborea are White Dragons who love the cold and for the most part enjoy being coldheartedly cruel to anyone they see. THe Wildbeest distant relatives of the Minautors also make their home teaveling nomadicalluy through the wilderness. Then their are the multiple tribes of human barbarians or Hyboreans living throughout Hyborea, the weaker tribes often the prey of the other races. No know to many the many human tribes of Hyborea gather yearly into three conventions of western, southern, and northern tribes. 'Locations ' 'Magic ' Hyborea is place of primitive magic with creatures like the Frost Giants being masters of the arcane and Dragons being natural elemental beast. Other races like Norcs and Wildbeest don't have much trust, knowledge, or usage of magical arts even though they may have shamans or gods. Humans also have little to do with magic even though their very superstitous and have many varous spirits and gods. The few that become Sorcerer's having natral innate magical ability or Warlocks by signing a contract with a demon intrested in Hyborea, are very powerful. Since magic can give a human tribe the power needed to survive the dark times or constant dangers at every turn. some of the oldest magical practioneers hide in the outreaches of Hyborea instead of retiring to some place pleasant like the Feywood. Using magic they can hide in a comfortable castle hidden from hyboreans and the other people of Terra with great ease.